Prygmatism
Prygmatism is a monotheistic religion based on the fundamental truths spoken to the Dragon-Rider by the All-Father. Prygmatics believe that the Dragon-Rider is the chosen son of God, and his bloodline is therefore divine. Prygmatism is expressed in the Creed of Emos. This profession of faith states that in order to achieve eternal salvation in the after-life, and be among the light of the All-Father, a person must believe in the truths given by Him to the Dragon-Rider. This creed further maintains that the blood of the Dragon-Rider is blessed because he was chosen to be his prophet and son on Phalanor. This religion is prominent in Coastpyre and in Northern Trisla. Because Prygmatism encourages scientific and artistic innovation, and shuns ignorance, this religion has shaped the Pyrene people to be sponsors of magnificent works of art, and host of the world's greatest inventions. Beliefs Prygmatism has a variety of beliefs that are essential to the faith. Creed of Emos Written by Saint Emos of Vandel, the creed has the concise doctrinal statements of Prygmatism. These statements of faith has grown with the evolution of the Pyrene Church, but it is still the baptismal statement of all who are Prygmatic. Its main points include: * Undoubted belief in the All-Father, the one true god. * Belief in the divinity of the Dragon-Rider, and his bloodline. * Belief in Saints, as paragons of Virtue and Faith. * Belief in the final judgement that all beings must face in the end of their lives. * Adoration of the All-Father through art and science. * Achieve social improvement in order to obtain Spiritual Evolution The All-Father According the the gospels of the Dragon-Rider, the All-Father is the maker of all, the embodiment of life and death. He is the one who is all. He is supreme to all beings, both in the plane of the living, and the dead. He is singular and omnipotent. In Prygmatism, the All-Father is believed to be a grand dragon. But, he was not always singular. The Pyrene Church believes that in the primordial state of the universe, many gods existed. It was the All-Father who created life as everyone knows it, and in the actions of protecting his creations, he absorbed the other gods' souls, and in time, their powers. With this new singular being of power, he created everything. The Dragon-Rider He is the chosen son of the All-Father and the Prophet who brought the new found truth to the Pyrene people. According to the legend, it is believed that in a fateful night, as he prayed to his ancestors, the All-Father appeared and took him on a ride. It was during this ride, that the Dragon-Rider saw the magnificence of the afterlife if the Pyrene people worshiped the All-Father. He is seen as the only living person to see the land of the dead without being dead. He is also venerated as the son of the All-Father, as he was scorched alive, and reborn a new person. In this baptism of fire, the All-Father choose him as his son and prophet. All of the descendants of the Dragon-Rider, the Imperial House of Coastpyre, also have blessed blood, as they too are family of the All-Father. Death and Afterlife Prytmatism believes that after a being dies, their soul has the ability to live for all eternity, without suffering, in the Throne of the All-Father. They teach that the only way to achieve this sort of afterlife is by living a virtuous life. This sort of life is based in embracing cultural and technological advances that benefit all of the people of the faith. Charity, art and science are all considered parts of the whole to gain entrance in the Throne. Death is an interesting thought in Prygmatism. They believe that death is the end of your mortal life, where aperson begins their spiritual path. This path leads to serving the All-Father through new means. In order for the people of the faith to achieve this new path, their mortal body must be "cleansed". Prygmatist must burn the body of the dead in order for them to be further ready to get to the Throne of the All-Father. All of the left overs of the dead must also be burned, as they believe that praying for them or keeping their earthy remains will slow down their spiritual evolution that the All-Father has stored for the . Once a person is burned, he is judged by the All-Father. He chooses whether this person is worthy of serving Him in the afterlife. An unworthy person must return to the mortal plane and reincarnate in order to reedeem themselves to be proven worthy. A worthy person will become an angel and help the All-Father protect those who worship him. This escalation is called "Spiritual Evolution"; which is the sole goal of a Prygmatist to achieve. Category:Religion